In a Simple Rhyme
by ARega1s
Summary: The Ghost Writer has been released and he is seeking revenge on Danny. What happens when he accidentally causes Danny and Desiree to switch bodies in the heat of the fight? Rated M for language. Sequel to Luck Be a Lady. This is also a challenge from Invader Johnny.
1. Chapter 1

In a Simple Rhyme

Chapter 1: Confessions and Ghost Writer's Return

**Alright guys. New story. First off, I would like to thank Invader Johnny for asking me to write this and giving me many excellent ideas for this story. Next I would like to say this is a sequel to my first DannyxDesiree story, Luck Be a Lady. Finally, while this may be a body switch story, there will be a major plot point that will set it apart from others. Invader Johnny and I found this twist hilarious and we hope that you find humor in it as well. Without further ado, let the story begin. I do not own Danny Phantom. R&R and Enjoy.**

After their eventful week in Las Vegas, Danny and Desiree decided to keep their relationship as much a secret as possible. Not only would it embarrassing if the entire Ghost Zone were to find out but Danny's parents wouldn't be very pleased to discover that their son was the ghost boy and he was dating a ghost. So they decided to go on nightly dates. This worked for about two weeks before Jazz discovered their secret on accident.

It was nearly midnight when Jazz was woken by a loud bang coming from Danny's room. Grabbing a flashlight and an ecto blaster, she walked slowly and cautiously to her brother's room. Upon opening the door, she was surprised to see that it was completely empty. The only thing that seemed out of place, besides her brother's absence, was that the window was wide open. Walking over to close it, she saw what appeared to be her brother and another ghost flying towards the park.

"What ghost is he fighting this late at night?" Jazz asked herself. "Maybe he could use some assistance." Rushing back to her room, she pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt before rushing towards the park.

By the time she arrived, she was dripping with sweat. Then the sound of laughter came to Jazz's ears. Not the maniacal villain laughter she usually heard but more a playful laughter. Making her way closer to the source, she came upon the park's wishing well. There stood her kid brother, wearing nothing but a black wife beater and a pair of black boxers. What surprised her even more was the fact that he was not in his ghost form. He then tossed a coin into the well, saying, "I wish to see my heart's desire."

Before Jazz could even ask herself why her brother would decide to visit the wishing well this late at night, she received her answer. Out of the well rose Desiree, clad in a black lace bra and panties and dripping wet from the water below.

"So you have wished it, so it shall be." Desiree said before bringing him into a kiss. This left Jazz dumbstruck. Why on earth would Danny be making out with one of his enemies, especially Desiree? As their kiss intensified, Desiree pulled Danny into the well before they both disappeared from sight.

"Danny!" Jazz shrieked, rushing over to the well. Reaching the edge, she turned on the flashlight and aimed it down to the water bellow. To her relief and frustration, she found her brother not only unharmed but still continuing making out with Desiree. When she aimed the light on the two, it brought them back to reality.

"Jazz! What are you doing here?" Danny asked, shivering a little from the well water while holding on to Desiree.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." she replied in an annoyed tone of voice. "Why don't the two of you come out of there and explain to me what the hell is going on?"

Sighing, the two floated out of the well and landed on the ground near Jazz. She couldn't help but laugh at the fact that despite the cold well water, Danny was trying to hide the erection he was sporting while Desiree had her arms crossed over he chest to hide her hard nipples.

"Your enjoying this too much." Danny said, giving his sister an annoyed look.

"Wouldn't you if I were in the same situation?" Jazz teased.

A sly grin came to Danny's face. "You are absolutely right, Jazz. I wish I could see what you looked like soaking wet and in your underwear."

"Well too bad that won't..." Jazz began to say before her pants and shirt disappeared and she was drenched with cold water. As soon as she recovered from the shock, she glared at Danny and Desiree as they laughed at her.

"Should have seen that coming, Jazz." Danny chuckled.

Brushing the wet hair out her eyes, Jazz glared at Danny before turning to Desiree and saying, "I wish I was dry and had my clothes back."

To her surprise, Desiree shook her head. "I'm afraid you are out of luck, child. Thank's to Danny, I can now grant any wish I choose and I want to savor this sight for a little while longer."

Taking a deep breath, Jazz turned back to Danny. "Would you care to explain to me why you two are on such good terms now and why you would ever wish that she could choose what wishes she can grant?"

"Alright. Just promise you won't harm either of us." Danny said, finally calming down. Turning to Desiree he said, "It would probably be better if we did this at your place. I'm sure none of us want to be caught out her soaking wet and in our underwear or be caught by my parents at my place."

Nodding, Desiree held onto Danny's hand while Danny grabbed Jazz's. In a poof a smoke, they teleported from the park into Desiree's realm.

*****2 Hours Later*****

After drying off, Desiree and Danny explained the events that occurred in Las Vegas, from waking up handcuffed to each other with no memory of the previous night to discovering what happened and confessing their feelings for each other.

"I'm guessing you two have already had sex?" Jazz asked, an all knowing look in her eye.

"Yes." Danny said, blushing profusely.

Jazz then turned to Desiree. "Do you love him and promise not to harm or destroy the town again?"

"Yes and yes." Desiree replied.

"And you, Danny. Do you love her and promise to treat her with respect?"

"Absolutely."Danny answered.

A grin began to spread across Jazz's face and she brought the two in for a group hug.

"I'm so proud of you, little brother! You have started to mature in to the great man I know you will be." Jazz exclaimed.

Danny and Desiree were surprised and grateful that Jazz was so accepting of their relationship.

"Now you know what we need to do next." Jazz said. The look she gave Danny caused him to groan.

"Do we really have to tell Mom and Dad so soon after we've gotten together?" Danny asked, hoping he could delay that for a little while longer.

"I think it better that we get this out of the way now and not wait for something terrible to happen that forces you to reveal your identity and your relationship."

"She is right, Danny." Desiree said. "Besides, you can always wish that they won't attack us before we explain our situation."

Nodding, Danny gave Desiree a peck on the cheek before turning back to Jazz. "Alright, we'll tell them tomorrow."

"Good." Jazz said, glad that her brother was coming clean. "Now, is there anything else I should be aware about? Anything that could become a problem in the near future?"

"Not that I know of." Danny replied. Turning to Desiree, he noticed that she seemed a bit nervous at Jazz's question."

"What's wrong, Desiree?" Danny asked, voice full of concern.

"Oh, Danny. Please don't get angry or distraught." Desiree pleaded.

"You can tell me anything. I will still love you no matter what." Danny reassured her, giving her a kiss.

Desiree gave him a small smile. She knew he would be surprised by the news but ultimately be happy.

"I don't think I need to remind you how much we have made love since we confessed our feelings for each other." Desiree began.

Danny blushed. Nearly everyday since that fateful day, they had made love, sometimes multiple times a day.

"When you put it that way I guess we have." Danny chuckled.

Right about now, Jazz had just realized what Desiree was about to tell Danny. Lucky for her, his attention was on Desiree.

"Well, something has happened as a result of our passion. Something wonderful and amazing for the both of us." Desiree continued.

Slowly but surely, the answer was falling into place for Danny. "Are you saying that..."

"We're going to have a baby, Danny." Desiree finished for him, hardly able to contain her enthusiasm.

For a second, Danny stood frozen by the magnitude of what his love had just said before he keeled over backwards. By the time he hit the ground, Danny was out like a light.

"Danny!" Desiree cried before kneeling beside him, cradling his head.

"He should be fine. He's just shocked, that's all." Jazz reassured her. "Did you two ever use protection when you had sex?"

Desiree began to blush. "It never occurred to me that we should. During my time as a human, I had been raped several times yet I never bore a child. I assumed that I was barren and it would remain that way while I was a ghost. It seems that I have been blessed now that Danny and I are together."

Jazz patted Desiree on the shoulder. "I'm sorry to hear that you had to experience such pain. I'm happy that now you have a chance to finally have a child of your own. I guess I should go easy on my brother as well, seeing as how you were his first and it may not have occurred to him that he could impregnate you."

The two laughed, causing Danny to stir awake. "Did I hear right? Are you really pregnant?"

"Yes, Danny. I know you didn't expect this to happen so fast but hope you can look at this as a blessing."

Danny sat up with the help of Jazz before thinking about this new information. He knew that it was possible for ghosts to have children, but he didn't expect that he would be fathering one so soon after he began dating one. Then again, at the rate at which they had been having sex, he should have been surprised if they weren't expecting a child by now. Slowly, a smile began to spread across his face.

"This truly is a blessing. I can see how excited you are at having this baby. I know I seem shocked and stunned now but I am overjoyed that were are expecting a child." Danny said, giving Desiree a passionate kiss.

*****Meanwhile, Outside Walker's Prison*****

As the gates opened, a skinny and bespectacled ghost exited Walker's Prison. Taking in his surroundings, the Ghost Writer grinned.

"Now that I am free from that abominable imprisonment after the Christmas incident, I can finally get my revenge on that pesky Danny Phantom." he said to himself before returning to his home and preparing himself a new keyboard to narrate Danny's fate.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Getting Together and Ghostly Poetry

**Hey guys. It looks like you are enjoying the story so far. I will try to update as soon as I can. I am also working on another story but it should not interfere with this one. I do not own Danny Phantom. R&R and Enjoy.**

As Ghost Writer was zipping through the Ghost Zone, he came across Johnny 13 and his girlfriend, Kitty, relaxing on a floating rock. Hoping that they would catch him up on everything that Phantom had been up to since his incarceration, he landed beside them.

"Hello there, lovebirds. How have things been since I have been away?"

"Things were great until you ruined our moment." Johnny grumbled. "What will it take for you to leave us be?"

"Straight to the point, I see. Now that I'm out, I was curious to see what Phantom has been doing?"

"Last time we saw him was in Vegas." Johnny said, lighting up a cigarette. Taking a drag, he passed it to Kitty.

"What was he doing there?" Ghost writer asked.

"Having fun. What else do you go to Vegas for?" Kitty said, exhaling a puff of smoke.

"I heard from Spectra that Phantom popped his cherry with Desiree." Johnny chuckled.

"Good for them." Kitty replied. "She deserves someone good after what she has experienced."

"Time out. Are you telling me that Desiree, the ghost that wouldn't touch a man with a ten foot pole, slept with Phantom?" Ghost writer asked, stunned at this new information.

"Did I stutter?" Johnny replied in a condescending manner.

"No, you didn't" he replied, regaining his composure. This new information would be very useful.

"Now that we answered your questions, could you leave us alone?" Kitty asked.

"Of course. Thank you for the information." Ghost Writer said before flying back to his realm. Once there, he began to construct a new keyboard to narrate Danny's tragic break up with his new lover.

*****The Next Morning, Danny's Room*****

As Danny slowly opened his eyes, he was happy to see the beautiful face of Desiree smiling back at him.

"Good morning, sleepy head." She said, kissing his forehead.

"It's better now waking up next to you." Danny replied, kissing her on the lips.

"So," Desiree said, sitting up in bed, exposing her lovely breasts to Danny. "How will we go about telling your parent's about us and the baby?"

"First we should probably ask Tucker and Sam to come over. They can help explain how I got my powers and how we got together." Danny said, sitting up and wrapping an arm around Desiree.

"Maybe we should ask Vlad and Penelope to come over as well." Desiree added. "If they see that a close friend of theirs is also a half ghost and is dating a ghost, they might be more accepting and understanding."

"Danny." Maddie called. From the sound of footsteps in the hall, she seemed to be heading towards his room. Desiree quickly went intangible and invisible just as the doorknob turned.

"Good, your awake. How did you sleep last night?" Maddie asked.

Danny could hear Desiree stifling a fit of giggles beside him before he answered.

"I had a great night's sleep. Is breakfast almost ready?"

"Glad to hear you slept well. Breakfast should be ready in a few minutes so get washed up and get dressed." Maddie said before closing the door ad heading back downstairs.

As soon as the footsteps faded, Desiree reappeared and gave Danny a sly grin. "So did you just have a 'great' night's sleep?"

Laughing, Danny replied, "It was fantastic last night but I couldn't tell her that I had sex last night. Then she might get suspicious before I even introduce you."

Desiree giggled. "You know that as the pregnancy progresses, we won't be able to make love. Think you can go a few months without sex?"

"I would do anything for you." Danny answered, bringing her into a passionate kiss.

"Go get ready and eat your breakfast. I'll meet you back here when you are done." Desiree said before gathering her clothes and putting them back on.

Nodding, Danny quickly jumped in the shower and got dressed before heading down to breakfast. Jack was reading through the news paper while Maddie and Jazz were chatting.

"Hey, mom and dad, I was wondering if I could talk to you two about something important that has come up."

"Of course, sweetie. You can tell us anything." Maddie replied.

"Awesome. Would you mind if I brought a couple of friends over to help explain."

Jack put down his paper and gave his son a reassuring pat on the back. "Son, whatever you have to tell us, whether it be by yourself or with your friends, your mother and I want you to know that we will love you no matter what you tell us."

Thanks for understanding, mom and dad. So I'll meet you both in the living room in about an hour?"

Jack and Maddie nodded their heads. After Danny finished breakfast, he quickly rushed up to his room. Desiree was already dressed in her usual harem outfit and ready to go.

"Just think, this will be the last time I will have to hide you from my parents." Danny said, lacing his fingers with hers.

"It will definitely be nice not having to sneak in the house anymore." Desiree replied, pecking Danny on the lips.

Desiree then phased outside Danny's house and waited for him exit through the front door before heading over to Sam's house. Knocking on the door, Danny was happy to see Sam answer.

"Hey, Danny. Is Desiree around?" Sam asked.

"I'm here." Desiree answered, briefly turning visible for Sam before turning invisible again.

"Sorry you can't stay visible. My parents still don't trust ghosts." Sam said, giving the two an apologetic look.

"Don't worry about it. We were actually hoping that you could come over to my place. We have decided to come clean to mom and dad and tell them our secret."

"Hopefully they will be accepting of you two. Want me to call Tucker and have him meet us at the house."

"We would appreciate that." Danny said, giving Sam a hug. "We were actually going to stop over at Vlad's and see if he would come over as well."

"Sounds good. Tuck and I will meet you back at the house." Sam said. Saying their goodbyes, the couple then made their way towards the mayor's mansion, home of Vlad Masters. After knocking on the door, they were surprised to see an exhausted Vlad answer the door.

"Hello, Daniel and Desiree. How might I help you two today?" Vlad asked.

"We were hoping to talk with you and Penelope. Is she home?" Danny replied, stepping inside the mansion.

"She has been feeling under the weather all day." Vlad said, collapsing on a couch.

"I'll go talk to Spectra, you talk with Vlad." Desiree said before heading towards the master bedroom.

"So what do I owe the honor of your visit?" Vlad asked, sitting up and facing Danny.

"We have decided to come clean to my parents about my ghost powers and my relationship with Desiree."

Danny went on to explain how they had been on one of their usual date until Jazz caught the two of them and convinced them into revealing their secret.

"While I'm happy to see you taking responsibility for your actions, I am unsure if Penelope or I will be able to go with you. She has been vomiting since she got up and we can't seem to figure out what the problem is." Vlad said, burring his face in his hands at the last statement.

*****Meanwhile, with Desiree and Penelope*****

When Desiree found Penelope, she was sitting next to the toilet, eyes bloodshot and tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Sorry you have to find me this way." Spectra said before retching into the toilet.

"What's wrong?" Desiree asked, rubbing a soothing hand on her shoulder.

"I messed up. I finally did the one thing I promised myself I would never do." Penelope sobbed.

"What could you have possibly done?" Desiree prodded, her curiosity piqued.

"I've fallen for him, Desiree."

Much to her surprise, Desiree began to laugh. "I thought that was obvious? You've kept him this long and you two seem to get along."

"That's not the point." Penelope said, "With all my previous boy toys, I used protection. With Vlad, I felt so close to him that I just forgot. Now I'm... I'm..."

Knowing what she was trying to say, Desiree brought her into a tight embrace. "It's ok. You aren't the only one that is expecting."

Spectra quickly pulled away at this and stared at her incredulously. "You to?" Desiree nodded.

"My, my, Desiree. I didn't think you two would be so busy?" Spectra teased.

"Ha ha." Desiree replied, lightly punching her in the arm. "You feeling better now?"

"Yeah. I still have to tell Vlad about our bun in the oven."

"Don't worry. Danny took it well so I'm sure he will be fine." Desiree reassured her, helping her to her feet.

As the two entered the living room, they saw their lovers chatting on the couch.

"Penelope! Your looking better!" Vlad said, standing up and pulling her into her arms.

"Thank you." Spectra replied, resting her head on his chest. "There is something I need to tell you."

"What is it, dear?"

"You know how much we have been having sex?"

"God, I can't even count how often we have." Vlad chuckled.

"Well, it looks like one of your arrows hit the bullseye. I'm pregnant."

A look of shock spread across Vlad'f face before he fell back on to the couch, out cold.

"He took it well. That's just how Danny reacted." Desiree said, trying to hold back her laughter.

"On another note, would you be willing to come over to my house and help me explain to my parents about my relationship to Desiree?" Danny asked.

"Now that I'm feeling better, I see no reason why Vlad and I can't assist you." Penelope said.

At that moment, Vlad awoke. "Are we really expecting?"

"Yes we are, Vladdy." Penelope said, kissing his forehead and helping him to his feet. "Now, if it's alright with you, I think we should help these two."

Ten minutes later, everyone, minus Danny and Desiree, were gathered in the Fenton's living room. Jack and Maddie seemed quite anxious as to why there were so many people in their house but were sure that Danny had a reasonable explanation. When Danny entered the living room he was holding hands with an invisible Desiree.

"Ok." Danny said, nervous as to how his parents would react. "Can I ask you two to turn off all your ghost weapons and gadgets?"

"Ok, but can we ask why?" Maddie asked as she and Jack powered down their weapons.

"Because of this." Danny said as he transformed into his ghostly alter ego, Danny Phantom. To say that Jack and Maddie were shocked would be an understatement. To find out that the ghost you had been trying to capture and dissect was you son was a devastating discovery.

"How did this happen?" Maddie finally managed to ask.

"Remember when you first tried to activate the Ghost Portal and it didn't work?"

Jack and Maddie slowly nodded their heads.

"Well, I decided to take a look for myself. Apparently someone put the on/off switch on the inside of the portal and I accidentally pressed it. When the power turned on, it gave me these ghostly powers."

"I still don't understand. Vlad was zapped what we were back in college and he didn't become a half ghost like you." Jack said, trying to comprehend the situation.

"Actually, Jack. That's not entirely true." Vlad said as he stood up and transformed into Vlad Plasmius.

"Vlad, if I would have know that I caused this..." Jack began to say before Vlad cut him off. "What's done is done. Besides, If not for that accident, I don't think I would have ever met this lovely lady right here." Vlad said, powering down and bringing Penelope into his arms.

"Why does she seem ok with you being a half ghost?" Maddie asked, having difficulty absorbing this new information.

"Because I am a ghost." Penelope said.

"Ok." Jack said, gripping his head from the massive headache he had developed from this conversation. "Is there anything else you would like to tell us?"

"Actually, there is." Danny said. "I would like you to meet my girlfriend."

When Danny gave her a reassuring nod, Desiree became visible before the group.

"So, no that you know our secrets, will you still accept us?" Danny asked.

Maddie stared long and hard at her son. While she was displeased that he had lied about being the Ghost Boy and had dated on behind their back, she could also see that he desperately wanted their approval of his powers and his girlfriend. Sighing, Maddie gave them a small smile.

"You really dropped a bomb on us, Danny. But you are our son and you seem happy with this woman. I would be a terrible mother if I were to try to break you apart."

Hearing that his mother was on board, Danny quickly looked over to his dad. Jack still seemed confused at this new information but gave them a reassuring smile and nod.

"Yes!" Danny cheered. He brought Desiree into a passionate kiss now that everything seemed to be going there way. It seemed as though nothing could go wrong.

"As our hero celebrates his victory,

He kisses his lover with ecstasy." said a voice with no origin.

"Where did that come from?" Tucker asked, confused at the random rhyming.

"Oh no." Danny said, fear crossing his face.

"Unfortunately as Fate would decree,

they're happiness was not meant to be."

"Ghost Writer!" Danny bellowed. "Come out here and face me like a man!"

Suddenly, the Ghost Writer appeared, floating above the group, a laptop on his knee.

"By the end of my little poetry,

Your relationship will end in tragedy."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Plot Thickens

**I know. This update is long over due. In my defense I have had a lot going on at school and a terrible writer's block with this story. Hopefully this will make up for it. Shout out to Invader Johnny for helping me iron out some of the details for the chapter. I do not own Danny Phantom. R&R and enjoy.**

Danny and Desiree tried to attack the Ghost Writer but discovered that they were immobilized where they stood.

"What the hell do you want?" Danny spat.

The Ghost Writer chuckled. "Call this revenge for having me locked up. At first, I was going to trap you in another of my narratives. Seeing as how the two of your are together, however, I feel that breaking your heart would be much better more painful."

Getting comfortable, he then proceeded to type away on his computer.

"Unfortunately for Desiree's heart,

Danny was about to tear it apart."

"Freeze, Ghost!" Jack yelled. While Ghost Writer had been typing away, he and Maddie had taken the time to get their weapons.

"The Fenton's happiness soon turned to dismay,

as they turned their aim at Desiree."

"What? No!" Maddie said as her bazooka slowly turned to point at Desiree.

"Please, stop this!" Desiree sobbed, tears streaming down her face.

"Now why would I do that? Besides, I'm sure you'll find someone else."

While this argument was going on, the remainder of the group was trying to figure out how best to get rid of the Ghost Writer.

"Tucker, can you hack his computer?" Sam asked.

"I need to connect to his laptop before I can start the hack." he replied, pulling out a chord.

"I'll do it." Vlad volunteered. "I should be able to get a few good hits in before he gets me. That should give you enough..."

The rest of Vlad's sentence was cut off when Penelope took the chord and quickly inserted it into Ghost Writer's laptop before punching him across the face.

"How do you like that, book worm?" Spectra taunted.

"Ah, so the Mistress of Misfortune want to play? Well here is a special rhyme just for you." Ghost writer said, giving her an annoyed look.

"As Spectra kept laughing at her little tease,

she realized too late that she was beginning to freeze."

After hearing his new line, Spectra watched in horror as she was slowly being encased in ice.

"No! Stop this right now." Vlad begged.

"I'm sorry, Vlad. I just can't do that." Ghost Writer replied. He then opened a portal to the Ghost Zone and pushed her through. Vlad tried to jump through it but it closed too fast.

"Where did you send her?" Vlad asked, venom dripping from his voice.

"Far away, far away,

to the land that is frozen night and day."

Vlad rushed down to the basement, transformed and entered the Ghost Zone. He hoped that he could reach her before either she or the baby were seriously injured.

Meanwhile, Tucker was starting his hack on Ghost Writer's laptop.

"How much longer, Tucker?" Sam hissed.

"About a minute." he replied, furiously typing away on his PDA.

"Finally, we have some peace and quiet." Ghost writer sighed. He turned back to Danny and Desiree. "Shall the fun continue?"

"Go fuck yourself." Danny spat.

"Tsk, tsk, Phantom. You should feel privileged that I'm giving you such a narrative. I might even give you a signed copy once I get it published." Ghost Writer taunted before returning his attention to his key board.

"Danny drew back his hand and slapped Desiree's face,

she fell to the ground and cringed in her place."

"I'm sorry." Danny said, tears streaming.

"I know my love." she replied, giving him a reassuring smile.

"Tucker, hurry up!" Sam hissed.

"Almost there." he replied.

"Desiree tried to stand up, shouting desperate pleas." Ghost writer said, about to type in the last rhyme that would separate that two.

At that moment, Tucker gained full access to the laptop. He quickly typed 'Danny and Desiree escape tragedy.' Unfortunately for Tucker, the furious pace of his typing, several letter being accidentally hit, and his negligence at checking his PDA's auto correct feature, the message that was actually sent was 'Danny and Desiree switch bodies.'

Suddenly the two began to glow. They felt their minds escaping their bodies and inserting themselves into the other.

"WHAT?!" Ghost Writer cried. He quickly checked his laptop to see what was typed. He barely read the screen before Sam grabbed the laptop from him and shattered it across her leg.

"Ha! Your plan is ruined. Prepare to get the ass beating of a lifetime." Sam said triumphantly.

"Danny, what happened?" Desiree asked, disorientated at the sensation she felt moments ago. She looked up to see... herself, a look of shock on her face.

"Oh no." Danny said, hearing Desiree's voice coming from his body.

"What did you do?!" Desiree screamed, rushing at Ghost Writer and attempting to strangle him.

"Someone... hacked my... computer and... said that you two... would switch bodies." he choked out.

"No!" Tucker cried. He quickly booted up his PDA to see the last sentence he wrote. "Damn you, auto correct!"

"Change us back now!" Danny demanded, glaring at the ghost.

"I can't! My laptop is broken and it will take me months to make a new one."

"I'm pregnant, you stupid idiot! Why the hell would you do this to us?" Desiree screamed.

"WHAT?" everyone but the couple yelled.

"Danny!" Maddie said, walking up to Danny's body but forgetting that Desiree was now in control. "Why did't you tell us sooner?"

"Over here, mom." Danny said, turning her to face Desiree's body. "We were planning on telling you until this mess happened."

"I... I..." Ghost Writer stammered. "I didn't know. If I would have know that you had a child, I would have thought twice about messing with you. This definitely changes things."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked. "Can't they just wish themselves back into their bodies."

"NO!" Ghost Writer screamed. "My powers can alter reality. That's what caused this to happen. If you try to wish yourselves back, I don't know what would happen to the child."

"So your saying that my son has to wait until the birth to switch back?" Jack said, both confused at the turn of events and horrified at the possible future.

"Unfortunately, yes." he sighed. "I'll try to make a new one, but I doubt it will be finished by the time the baby is due."

Danny and Desiree were frozen in shock in fear. Desiree could not believe the turn of events. Danny was terrified that he would have to experience giving birth to his own children.

"So what do we do now?" Danny asked in a defeated tone.

"Go about things as if nothing has changed." Ghost writer suggested.

"Like that will be easy." Desiree scoffed.

"How could this day get worse?" Maddie moaned.

As if to answer her question, Vlad slowly entered the living room, carrying a shivering and sobbing Spectra. To the groups horror and dismay, ectoplasm was dripping down her legs.

"Congratulations." Vlad said in a hoarse voice as he gently lay Penelope on the couch before turning to Ghost Writer. "Because of her exposure to being encased in ice, tossed in the Far Frozen, and how long it took me to reach her, I have lost my child to a miscarriage."

"No." Ghost Writer said, unable to comprehend the damage he had caused. "I... I never intended this to happen."

"Too late." Vlad said before knocking the ghost out with one punch. Tears were streaming down his face, but he refused to show his pain. Instead, he cradled Penelope's head in his lap and did his best to comfort her.

Slowly, the guests left. First was Sam and Tucker, followed by Vlad and Penelope. The Fenton's Desiree, and Ghost Writer remained silent for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, Desiree spoke up.

"Where can we find you after the birth?" she asked.

"Don't worry about that. I'll seek you out in about 9 months." He said before slowly floating downstairs and into the Ghost Zone.

"Well," Danny said. "after all the insanity that has gone on today, will you two still accept us, even though we have switched bodies and we are expecting?"

Maddie did her best to give them a reassuring smile. "Yes, sweetie, we still love you."

Jack however, was hesitant. "Danny, I can honestly say I don't know what to do. I am proud that you have found that special someone, but it will take some time to adjust to you being in a woman's body."

Danny gave him a sad nod before turning to Desiree in his body.

"Well, I think we can all agree on one thing." she said.

"What's that?" Danny asked.

"We really hate poetry." she giggled.

Danny couldn't help but chuckle and bring her into a tight embrace. It would certainly take some time getting used to their new bodies, but they were certain they would make it through.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Month 1 and Wedding Prep

**Alright. Back for another chapter. From the various reviews that I got, I can tell that many of you were shocked, displeased, or a combination of the two in what I did to Vlad and Penelope's child. All I can ask is that you bear with me. Things will turn around for those two. As for our main couple, things can only get more awkward and embarrassing from here. Also, just for the record, if I completely over exaggerate the troubles of pregnancy that women experience, here is some food for thought. I'm a guy and I have no idea what it is like to be pregnant. I'm just going off what I have seen and some of the basic stereotypes. Other than that, R&R and Enjoy!**

As Danny opened his eye's, he saw that Desiree, still in his body, was sound asleep. While he had gotten used to waking up next to his body, he still had to remind himself that they had switched bodies. As he sat up, he blew the bangs away from his eyes and stretched his limbs. Nausea suddenly struck, forcing him to sprint towards his bathroom, open the lid, and empty the contents of his stomach.

"Morning sickness?" Desiree asked from the bedroom.

"What was your first guess?" Danny asked before vomiting again.

"I had a hunch." she replied. Turning towards the door, he saw that she was wearing one of his black wife beaters and his black boxers.

"Glad to see you remembered to put my clothes on." Danny said.

"I can say the same to you. You wear my lingerie so well." she replied before giving him a sly grin. "Is it still awkward for you to put on my clothes?"

"Yes. Another thing I have to remind myself is that I can't stand up to take a piss anymore."

Desiree couldn't help but laugh at his misfortune. "I'm sorry, Danny. I know this must be difficult for you."

"Well, since we are on the subject of adjusting, how does it feel to wake up with morning wood?" Danny asked, grinning smugly as Desiree's laughing stopped immediately.

"I don't know how you do it." she admitted. "When I was still in my body, I thought it was cute. Now that I have to live with it, it is unbelievably annoying. I don't know whether to just fire it off or take a cold shower."

"Just go with the cold shower." Danny said, trying not to blush.

"Oh my God!" Desiree giggled. "Your uncomfortable thinking about me doing that while in your body!"

All Danny could do was blush and walk out of the bathroom while Desiree continued to laugh.

"I don't understand why you are so uncomfortable. I've given you several handjobs and I'm sure you have pleasured yourself before. What makes it so embarrassing if I do it while in your body?"

"Its not funny!" Danny yelled. "How would you like it if I were to parade around the Ghost Zone, naked and groping myself?"

"Danny." Desiree said, her laughter dying and an annoyed look replacing her smile. "Now you are over exaggerating. I was joking."

"Yeah, well that doesn't mean that it wasn't embarrassing and humiliating for me to think about." Danny replied, tears of frustration dripping down his now green skin.

Seeing that he was seriously hurt by her teasing, Desiree walked over and embraced Danny. While she held him and soothed him, she couldn't help but think that she was giving the phrase, "holding yourself", a whole new meaning.

"I'm sorry sweetie. I didn't mean to hurt you." she cooed.

"I know." Danny replied. "These mood swings are not making this any easier."

"I understand." she said, cupping his face and making him look at her. "We will get through this. One step at a time"

A smile slowly made its way across Danny's face before he nodded. The two then closed their eyes, took a deep breath, and came together for a kiss. It had taken them a while to get over the thought of them kissing themselves. In the end, they found that if they closed their eyes, they could picture themselves in their correct bodies and kissing each other properly. Separating, they kept their eyes shut for a few more seconds, savoring the kiss they had shared, before opening them again.

"All better now?" she asked.

"Definitely." he replied.

After getting dressed, the two walked down and sat at the kitchen table, ready for breakfast to be served.

"Morning sweetie." Maddie said before giving them both a kiss on the cheek. "How did you and your bride to be sleep?"

"Sleep was fine but waking up was a different story." Danny sighed.

"Morning sickness?" she teased.

Danny just stared at the table, not wanting to answer.

"We could also hear you two arguing up stairs. What was that all about?" Jack asked as he sipped his cup of OJ.

"We would rather not discuss it." Desiree answered, trying not to blush.

"I'm sorry you have to go through this, honey. At least you now have a better appreciation of what I had to go through when I had you and Jazz." Maddie said, hugging her son.

While it had taken a while for Danny and Desiree to get accustomed to their new bodies, it had taken the rest of the Fenton family much longer to remember who was in who's body. Several times, Jack had pulled who he thought was Danny into a bear hug, only to realize from the cries of pain that it was Desiree. Then there was one embarrassing encounter with the Fenton siblings. Jazz, hoping that Desiree could give her advice on how her new bikini looked on her, walked into Danny's room and began asking if the suit made her look sexy before she noticed the twitch in her eye. Realizing too late that she was posing in front of her brother, they quickly promised never to speak of it again before Jazz made a hasty exit.

"So, who's ready for breakfast?" Maddie asked, bringing over a big plate of French toast and sausage.

"Actually mom," Danny said, "I'm kinda feeling fried pickles this morning."

Everyone, including Maddie, gave him a shocked and confused look. Finally, Jack managed to break the silence.

"Danny," Jack said in a stern voice, "you would rather have fried pickles for breakfast instead of the amazing one your mother worked so hard to make?"

"Yup." Danny replied.

"Well then, there is only one thing I can say to that." Jack said. "I wish that you and I had a party platter full of fried pickles!" he said, his look of disappointment suddenly turning into one of excitement.

"So you have wished it, so it shall be." Danny said before snapping his fingers. Just as Jack wished it, a party sized platter of fried pickles appeared in front of the two guys. Giving each other a high five, they began to dig into their bizarre breakfast.

"That is disgusting." Jazz said.

Maddie could only laugh. "Believe it or not, this was one of the few things your father and I could agree upon when I was pregnant. It could be the most disgusting food combination and we would think it the most amazing thing we had ever eaten."

"Well, at least they are having some father-son bonding time." Desiree said before digging into her breakfast.

"So, when are you two going to make plans for your wedding?" Jazz asked.

"We haven't really thought about that." Desiree replied.

"Well, there's no time like the present." Maddie said, sitting in between Danny and Desiree. "How many people were you hoping to invite?"

"Not many." Danny said. "Just immediate family, Tucker, Sam, Vlad, and Penelope."

"That sound's nice. That way we won't have to explain this awkward situation we are currently in." Desiree said.

"Does that mean we get to take Danny dress shopping?" Jazz teased.

"Oh shit." Danny sighed. Jazz and Maddie only laughed at this while Desiree gave him a sympathetic look.

"Don't worry Danny. I'm sure we can find some way to brighten your mood." Desiree said.

As if to answer her statement, she was suddenly tackled by a black and white blur.

"Danny! I just heard that you and Desiree got together." said the white haired girl that was on top of Desiree.

"Who are you and how do you know Danny and I are together?" Desiree asked.

"I can answer that." Danny said, helping Desiree to her feet.

"Ok. What is going on and why is your voice coming from Desiree's lips, Danny?"

"You may need to sit down so I can explain to you what has happen and explain to my parents who you are." Danny said.

*****2 Hours Later*****

"Wow." Dani said after hearing everything that had happened in Vegas and with Ghost Writer. "When I got back to Amity, I ran into Tucker and Sam. They said I should come meet you and Desiree. I guess that's why they were trying not to laugh."

"They would do something like that." Danny sighed.

"I never knew Vlad had made a clone of you Danny. I'm guessing that all happened before he met Penelope?" Maddie asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." he replied.

"Well Danielle, as excited as we are to know your history and that you are a clone of my son, we unfortunately don't have any room to squeeze you into the house."

Dani frowned before she felt someone put there arm around her. Looking up, she saw it was Desiree's arm but had to remind herself that Danny was currently occupying it. "I think I know some people who would love to have you over. Knowing what they have been through recently, I feel that you could help cheer them up."

*****10 Minutes Later, Vlad's Mansion*****

"Amazing as always, darling." Vlad chuckled.

Spectra's response was a sad moan. Lifting his head off his pillow, Vlad saw Penelope resting her head on his bare chest. Cupping her chin in his hand, he was disappointed to see tears streaming down her face.

"I don't think we'll be lucky again." she said, wrapping her arms around his middle for comfort.

"Don't say that. We won't know until you test yourself. And even if it comes up negative, we can always try again." Vlad soothed, running his hand through her hair.

"It's all my fault." She said, sitting up and letting the sheets fall from her naked form. "If didn't take the chord and punch him in the face, then he never would have frozen me, never would have tossed me into the Far Frozen, and we would have never lost... never lost... our baby."

Hearing this, Vlad sat up as well and pulled her in to a tight embrace. "Never blame yourself, Penelope." Vlad said, unable to hold back his own tears. "If anyone should be taking the blame, it should be me. I should have blasted him once I saw him freezing you. I should have tried harder to go through the portal he sent you though. I should have been faster on my way to save you."

"But we can't let this loss hold us down." he continued, resting his head on hers. "We will have another and we will make sure that they stay safe."

A small smile began to form on Penelope's face. "You always know what to say when I'm down."

"Because I love you so much." he replied.

"I love you to." she said before bringing him into a passionate kiss. Together, they felt like they could stay in that moment for the rest of their lives. It only came to an end when they heard another voice speak up.

"I hope I'm not interrupting." Dani said.

The two on the bed quickly turned to see the young halfa in her human form, standing by the door, and blushing deeply.

"Danielle." Vlad said, finally finding his voice. "When did you come in?"

"Just now. I'm guessing I should be thankful that I didn't come by a few minutes earlier or later."

This caused the two lovers to blush this time. Spectra crawled off Vlad and quickly put on her black lace bra and panties while Vlad simply covered himself with the sheets.

"I'll step outside and get a drink while you two have some privacy." she said, exiting the bedroom and heading to the kitchen, leaving Dani and Vlad alone.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this unexpected visit?" Vlad asked, trying to ease the tension in the room.

"I just came from Danny's house and he explained everything that has happened, from Spring Break to Ghost Writer."

"I see." Vlad said. "So why come visit us?"

Dani sighed. "In all honesty, I was a little reluctant to come here, what with you trying to kill me to make your perfect clone. But Danny and Desiree vouched for you, saying that you have changed your ways now that you have Penelope."

He could only nod at her statements. "I know it may not sound like much, especially from what I have done to you, but I really have changed. I'm no longer obsessed with revenge against Jack or Maddie Fenton. I no longer want Danny to be my apprentice. Penelope has shown me so much kindness and love that I wouldn't want to be with anybody else."

"They also told me what Ghost Writer did to you and Penelope." Dani said, a frown forming on her face.

"Yes." Vlad said.

"Look, I know we've had a rough history and I know that after what happened with Ghost Writer, the two of you are still a little shaken. So Danny and Desiree suggested, since the Fenton house if full, that I come live with you two."

Vlad thought about this. Dani would certainly help them recover after the loss of their child and it would be nice to correct some of the wrongs he had done.

"That sounds good to me." Vlad said with a small smile.

"Awesome, I'll go tell Penelope." Danielle said. Making her way towards the kitchen, she saw Spectra standing at the counter, still only wearing her lingerie, sipping on a glass of wine.

"Sorry that you had to catch the two of us like that." Penelope said with a blush.

"Don't worry. Danny and Desiree told me about when they found you two when they were trying to remember what all happened in Vegas." she replied.

"When you put it like that, I guess it could have been worse." Spectra chuckled. "So you are the Danielle that he has told me about."

"He told you about me?" Dani asked, surprised at this new information.

"Yes. He told me that out of all the regrettable things he had done before we met was him trying to attack and destroy you."

"Wow. He really did care, even after everything he did." she said.

"Yup. So what brings you here?"

"I was hoping that I could live with you two since the Fenton house is full." Dani said.

This brought a small smile to Penelope's face. Kneeling down, she brought Dani into a hug and said, "That sounds wonderful. We would love to have you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Month 2 and Shenanigans Ensue**

Another day, another upload. Seeing that I am at a good temporary stopping point on the other story that I was working on, I am happy to say that I have some more time to invest in this one. I am debating on whether or not to make a chapter for all nine months but we shall see how things go with each new chapter. Glad to see that you all are enjoying this so far. I do not own Danny Phantom. R&R and Enjoy.

Waking up, Danny got into his now normal routine in Desiree's body. Wake up, get out of bed, throw up, and get dressed. Certainly not a great start to the day but it wasn't like he had much of a choice. His only minor consolation was that Desiree understood his pain while she temporarily occupied his body.

"You know what we are doing today?" she asked him, hugging him from behind.

Danny couldn't help but let out a heavy sigh. The day that he had been dreading for several weeks had finally arrived. Wedding dress shopping. It wasn't the fact that he had to wear a dress for the wedding. It was the fact that he didn't want to spend an entire day, trying on dozens of dresses before his mother, Jazz, and Spectra found the "perfect one".

"At least you have it easy. My dad and Vlad really won't care what suit you wear as long as it looks good." Danny said. "Besides, I hope that our little bun in the oven won't get crushed by all the dresses I'll have to try on."

"Don't worry about that. When they measure you, they will keep some room so it will fit you for the actual wedding." Desiree giggled before lightly rubbing Danny's slowly expanding stomach.

After they got dressed, they went downstairs to for breakfast. Recently, the other members of the Fenton family decided to guess whether Danny and Desiree were expecting a boy or a girl. Maddie wished for a girl that she could spoil while Jack wanted a boy that he could teach sports to. The debate had gotten so heated that they decided to make a bet on what to expect. They made Jazz the judge. Officially, Jazz was on neither side. Unofficially, she bet the couple would have both a boy and a girl.

"So Danny, you ready to go dress shopping?" Maddie teased while Jazz simply snickered.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Danny said. Snapping his fingers, Danny transformed from Desiree's normal ghost form into a temporary human form. His green skin became light brown, red eyes became emerald green, and the harem outfit became a white tank to with faded blue jeans. The two things that didn't change was Danny's black hair and the slight baby bump.

"Don't sweat it, Danny-boy. It'll be like getting a flu shot. Over before you even knew it began." Jack said, patting him on the back.

"Keep telling yourself that, honey." Maddie said, chuckling at her husband.

At that moment, Vlad and Penelope teleported into the kitchen.

"Sorry if we are a little late." Vlad said. "Someone had a little difficulty getting ready."

"It takes two to tango, Vladdy." Penelope said, bumping his hip with hers.

After another few minutes of small talk, the group split off into two. Danny, Maddie, Penelope, and Jazz went to look for a dress while Desiree, Jack, and Vlad went looking for a suit.

As the ladies and Danny in Desiree's body entered the bridal shop, Danny's hope that this would be a quick trip vanished as he noticed how many dresses were on display. After getting measured and informing the tailor that they were expecting, Danny tried on his first dress. He had to admit, it looked great.

"I like it." Danny said, turning to look at his would be judges. "What do you three think?"

"It's nice, sweetie, but why don't you try this one? The veil is so beautiful." Maddie said.

"Or how about this one?" Jazz piped in. "The floral pattern is amazing."

"No, no. This one is the best. It will definitely show everyone you have all the right curves." Penelope said.

"Note to self. Even when you have your mind made up, everybody will try to change it." Danny sighed as he took their choices to try them on.

*****Meanwhile, with Desiree and the men*****

Desiree watched as the tailor began sizing her for a suit that she had picked out. Jack and Vlad sat back and looked it over once the sizing was complete.

"Well, how do I look?" she asked.

"I couldn't have picked a better suit." Vlad remarked.

"Looking sharp. Wish I looked that good on my wedding day." Jack added.

"That was a lot easier than I thought." she replied. "They weren't kidding when they say you'll like the way you look."

"One of the perks of shopping for a suit." Vlad chuckled. "One can be worn for many different occasions."

"So now that we have that out of the way, what should we do while we wait for Danny and the girls?" Desiree asked.

The two men gave each other an all knowing nod before Vlad said, "Why don't we celebrate your upcoming wedding with a trip to the closest bar?"

"Sounds good to me." Desiree smiled before they made their way to the bar.

*****3 Hour Later*****

After trying on over a dozen dresses, Danny was fed up and ready to leave. What didn't help the matter was that while he was trying on dresses, Maddie, Penelope, and Jazz had helped themselves to the complimentary wine that was available to any customers. Finally, Danny simply picked the first dress, had his mother pay, and dragged them back to the car.

"Forcing the pregnant bride-to-be become the designated driver. Great idea, mom." Danny grumbled.

"Lighten up, Danny." Jazz replied with a heavy slur. "Just because you can't drink doesn't mean we can't."

"And you are supposed to be the intelligent one out of the group." Danny countered, driving back to Fenton Works. Suddenly, a motorcycle flew by them.

"Hell yeah! Party!" the rider yelled as he then began to do doughnuts in the intersection.

"Is that Johnny 13?" Spectra asked.

"Yup, and he looks like he had a couple drinks before coming here." Danny sighed before transitioning back to Desiree's ghost form. Getting out of the car and walking towards the ghostly biker, he was grateful that he decided to pull over.

"Desiree! Long time no see. Haven't seen you in the Ghost Zone for quite a while." Johnny said as he stumbled away from his bike.

In his best impression of Desiree, Danny replied, "I've been busy, that's all."

"Busy as in granting wishes or busy as in..." Johnny said before giving the finger gesture for sex. Unfortunately, Danny was unable to hide the blush creeping on his face that.

"I knew it!" Johnny cackled with laughter. "Next time I see your lover boy, I'm taking him out for a drink. And what have we here?"

Stumbling closer, he noticed the slight swelling of his belly. "You even got a little Phantom brewing in the cask! Wait until Kitten hears about this!" Johnny said.

"Why don't you just wish you were back with Kitty right now? It would spare you the trouble of getting caught by Danny." he suggested.

"You are a genius!" Johnny exclaimed. He hobbled back onto his bike and said, "I wish I was back in the Ghost Zone with Kitten."

"So you have wished it. So it shall be." Danny said before snapping his fingers and sending Johnny 13 back to the Ghost Zone.

"That was easier than I expected." Danny said before hopping back in the car returning to Fenton Works.

*****Meanwhile, with Desiree and the men*****

Dragging the two men out of the bar, Desiree was annoyed that they had allowed themselves to drinks so much that she had to drive them home. Just as she set them on a bench so she could bring the car around, a missile blew up 5 feet in front of her.

"Damn it!" Skulker yelled. "Stupid targeting systems. Hold still, Phantom, so I can finish you off once and for all."

Dodging his next missile, Desiree quickly transformed into Danny's ghost form and floated up to Skulker's level. In her best imitation of Danny's voice, she asked, "Is there any reason that you decided to attack Amity today?"

"That bitch Ember broke up with me. She claimed I was a lousy hunter and there were better guys out there than me."

"Glad she finally decided to move on from you." she chuckled.

"And then, on my way through the ghost realm, I hear a rumor that you had been flirting with the wishing ghost, Desiree. I decided to see if the rumor was true."

"Why do you care who Desiree dates?" she countered.

"So it is true." Skulker said, a malicious grin spreading across his face. "Maybe once I finish with you, I can claim her for my own. With her wishing powers, she would be forced to obey my every command."

Blood boiling at his last statement, Desiree let loose Danny's ghostly wail on Skulker, completely destroying his armor and leaving his true form exposed.

"You will never touch Desiree. I won't allow it." she said before sucking him into a Fenton Thermos. Powering down, she managed to take the men back to Fenton Works.

*****Meanwhile, in a secret Guys In White laboratory*****

"Sir." an agent said before saluting a senior GIW agent. "We have received new intel from Amity concerning the Ghost Boy."

"Good. He has been laying low for quite some time. What have you collected?"

Handing over a set of documents the agent said, "We believe that during his absence, the Ghost Boy, a.k.a Danny Phantom, has become romantically involved with the Wishing Ghost, a.k.a Desiree."

"Interesting. How did you come upon this information?"

"From the information we have gathered from traffic cameras and amateur recordings from today's ghost attacks, we have concluded that they are partnered."

"This is intriguing news. Two high priority ghosts together."

"Sir, we also believe that the Wishing Ghost may also be pregnant and with the Ghost Boy's child."

This caused the senior agent to crack a grin. "Interesting development. Continue surveillance of the two. When the time is right, I want the Wishing Ghost to be captured and brought in for examination and dissection."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Month 3 and Wedding Bells Ring

**I know. It's crazy that I'm submitting another chapter so soon after my last one. Lucky for my, the writer's block for this story is at a minimum and this will be the only story I will be concentrating on for a while. I'm doing the best I can for this on this story. R&R and Enjoy.**

As the couple to be sat on the couch in Fenton Works, flipping through the channels, two things were going through their mind. The first was that they couldn't believe that their wedding was tomorrow. The second was that what they were currently doing was a lousy way to be celebrating their last night before they would be married.

"I'm guessing you couldn't come up with a good bachelorette party with my mom, Jazz, and Penelope?" Danny asked, turning to her.

"Not unless you wish your body to be seen at a male strip club." Desiree chuckled. "How about you?"

"Dad and Vlad either wanted to take me to a bar or a strip club but there are two problems with that. One is that I can't drink and I would rather not be their DD. And two, none of them can compare to your beauty." Danny replied.

"Trying to win brownie points with me, Danny?" she asked.

"Maybe. Can we also have brownies?"

Desiree couldn't help but go into a fit of giggles over this. "Alright, you win. If this is how you want to spend our last night before our wedding, so be it."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Danny said before giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Mind if I indulge myself in some wine while I cook?" Desiree asked from the kitchen, showing him the uncorked bottle.

"Knock yourself out." Danny chuckled as he tried to find a good movie.

*****2 Hours, 4 glasses of wine, and a batch of brownies later*****

As Danny enjoyed the fresh brownies, Desiree began to pour her 5th glass of wine.

"Don't you think you've had enough?" Danny asked.

Desiree simply giggled as she corked the bottle and put it away. "Happy now?"

"Never said I wasn't." Danny replied. "Its just that when you get tipsy, you have trouble walking straight."

"I do not have trouble..." she began before tripping over her own feet. The good new was that most of her landed on the sofa. The bad news was that her head fell into her true bodies cleavage. Initially, Danny was relieved that she didn't hurt herself. That was immediately followed by the realization that her face was now buried in his chest.

"So this is what it feels like to be motorboated." Desiree said, her voice muffled.

"If you want to look at it that way, yeah." Danny said, a blush slowly creeping on his cheeks.

"Now I know why you like this so much." she continued, shaking her head side to side.

"You done now?" Danny asked.

"Why?" Desiree retorted, pulling her face out and flashing him a mischievous grin. Before Danny could react, she then grabbed the right boob and began to massage it. "I thought you liked it when I played with myself?"

"While that may be true," he replied, grabbing both her hands and lifting them over her head, "I don't feel comfortable because I am the one that is currently occupying your body."

"Come on, I'm just having fun." Desiree giggled before reinserting her head between her body's breasts.

"Besides," her muffled voice added. "I kinda like in here. Its soft, warm, and..." Danny suddenly felt her tongue lick the left breast. "I enjoy teasing you like this."

Danny was about to say something when he was interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

"Is this a bad time?" Dani asked, having flown through the front door unnoticed by the two.

"Danielle!" Danny said, pulling Desiree's face out of his chest before giving her a nervous chuckle. "What an unexpected surprise. How much did you see?"

"Enough to know that Desiree has had way too much wine." Dani said, shaking her head. "I wish she was sober."

"So you have wished it, so it shall be." Danny said in a relieved voice. Snapping his fingers, Desiree shook her head and rapidly blinked her eyes.

"Oh crap." Desiree said, finally noticing Dani. "What did I do this time?"

"I think you put it best when you said 'playing with myself', Desiree." Dani said before breaking into a fit of laughter.

"I'm sorry Danny." Desiree said, matching his blush. "I didn't think I would lose that much control when drunk."

"Your fine." he said, bringing her into a hug and patting her on the back. "At least we got you to stop before you took things to far."

Smiling, she quickly gave him a peck on the cheek before turning to Dani. "So what brings you here?"

"I actually came here to escape from the house."

"Why would you do that?" Danny asked.

"I came home after hanging out with my friends to unexpectedly walk in on Vlad and Penelope doing it on the living room couch."

"Oh dear." Desiree said. "Did they stop when they noticed you?"

"Actually, they didn't notice me at all. I flew into the house and was about to turn visible when I saw them. I thought it best not to disturb them so I just flew out and came here."

"I'm sorry that you had to walk in on that. Not only must it be embarrassing but also frustrating." Danny said.

"While I am embarrassed, I'm not really angry at them. I know how much Penelope wants a baby, especially after losing her first one. Even though she tries to hide her loss, I've seen her crying about it. I can't ruin her chance of having another one." she explained. "Other than that, they have been great parents. Vlad tends to spoil me while Penelope helps me with any problems I may have, whether they be school or social.

"Glad to hear you are getting along so well, even with their not so private sex life." Desiree said. "Care to join us?"

Nodding, Dani hung out with the couple till well after midnight before they all decided to go to bed.

"Goodnight, you two. Looking forward to your wedding tomorrow." Dani said, slowly floating away from them. The couple watched her fly back home before they went to their room and drifted off to sleep

*****11 AM, The Next Morning*****

A small church was preparing for a wedding. The guest list was small and there weren't many maids or groomsmen. At the alter stood Sam and Jazz as the maids and Tucker as the lone groomsman. In the middle stood Desiree in dressed in a suit. As the organ played, Danielle walked down the aisle, dropping flower petals along the way. Next came Jack, walking Danny down the isle. To say that it was a moment of irony would be an understatement. While Jack was smiling on the outside, he hoped that nobody would ever find out about this. Upon reaching the alter, Danny stood by Desiree, veil covering his face.

As the pastor came to the alter, they were grateful that Danny was currently in a temporary human form. Otherwise it would be difficult to explain why the living was marrying the dead.

"Do you, Daniel, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Instead of talking, Desiree simply nodded her head.

"And do you, Desiree, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Danny nodded in reply.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Removing the veil, Desiree leaned in and gave a passionate kiss to Danny. Separating, they rushed down the aisle and outside. Much to their surprise, they were greeted by several ghosts from the Ghost Zone. Most of them were smiling and waving while the remainder were sulking off to the side.

"There they are! The happy couple." Johnny 13 called from his motorcycle.

"Congrats, you two!" Kitty cheered.

Grinning, Danny tossed Kitty the bouquet, much to her surprise and joy. The couple then glanced over to the sulking figures of Technus and Skulker.

"Don't think that because you are married means that I will stop hunting you. I will claim your pelt, whelp." Skulker threatened.

"You've stolen my love interest, Ghost Child. For that you will pay most dearly." Technus added, staring daggers at the two.

In response, Desiree pulled out a Fenton Thermos and captured the party poopers.

"Ready to escape Amity for a while, Mrs. Phantom?" Danny whispered in Desiree's ear.

"Absolutely." She replied before they flew off into the sky.

Unknown to the couple or anyone present at the wedding, they GIW had observed and recorded the entire ceremony.

"Recon team, reporting in. We have confirmed that Danny Phantom has indeed married the Wishing Ghost, Desiree. Should we pursue?"

"Negative, recon team." the senior GIW agent ordered. "We wait until the child is due before we capture Desiree. Not only will she be unable to put up much of a fight but we also want to examine and conduct test on both her and the child before they are both terminated."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Month 4 and 'One Love'

**I'm back and ready with another chapter. After another minor break and the start of a new story, I feel refreshed enough to write for this story again. Before I dive into this chapter, I feel the need to address one aspect of this chapter. To any readers, especially those of the Caribbean islands and Jamaica, I humbly apologize if I brutally stereotype your speech. That said, I do not own Danny Phantom or 'One Love' by Bob Marley. R&R and Enjoy.**

*****5pm, Montego Bay, Jamaica*****

Danny and Desiree were relaxing in beach chairs, enjoying their Caribbean honeymoon. Desiree was enjoying a Hurricane while Danny was attempting to soak up the sun in his temporary human form. During their time in Jamaica, Danny' stomach had expanded greatly. Originally, Desiree thought it was because of all the island food Danny had been eating while they were vacationing. As the days went by, she realized that it was the baby growing. While she expected this to happen, Danny didn't take this so well. At first he had to deal with the added stress this added to everyday tasks. Add in the raging hormones and Danny was a 24/7 ticking time bomb of emotions.

As Desiree took another sip of her tropical drink, she turned to see an annoyed Danny staring back at her.

"Something wrong, sweetie?" she asked.

"No, nothing is wrong." Danny said, though the irritated look remained.

"Really, because your face says otherwise." she replied.

"Fine. You want to know what my problem is?" Danny asked, sitting up in his chair.

"I would certainly help me figure out how I can help you." Desiree sighed.

"Why is it that you can just sit there, sipping on Hurricanes and daiquiris while I grow fatter by the day?"

Trying to find the right words to say so as not to upset him any further, Desiree replied, "Well, you did say I was allowed to enjoy myself as long as I didn't get shit faced drunk. As for your expanding belly, that is because of all the food you've been eating and the pregnancy."

"Well, if it was just the pregnancy and the food, then why have I been growing so big in such a short about of time?"

"All women are different when it comes to pregnancy." Desiree shrugged. Unfortunately, this was the wrong thing to say. Danny stood up and yelled, "I'm not just any woman. I am you! You should know how your own body works!"

"Shhh. Keep it down." Desiree said, trying to calm him while passersby gave them curious looks.

"No! I will not keep it down. You are just as responsible for this baby as I am." Danny replied.

"I realize that Danny. But you need to calm down. You are making a scene over nothing." Desiree said, hoping that by agreeing with him, he would calm down. Unfortunately, her continued attempts at trying to calm him pushed him over the edge.

"Fine. If you don't like me causing a scene, then I guess I'll leave you to enjoy your drinks." He said before vanishing in a poof of smoke. Desiree just sat there, annoyed that he would simply leave her there.

"I'll give him his space. I'm sure that he'll return after a couple of minutes." she said to herself before returning to her chair and enjoying her drink. After fifteen minutes and still no sign of Danny, Desiree began to get nervous.

"Maybe I shouldn't have been so harsh to him. Hell, he must be the first man to ever have to deal with something as complicated as this." she sighed.

As fifteen minutes turned into half an hour, she returned to their hotel, hoping that he was there. She was sad and worried to discover that he was not there. After calling Fenton Works and finding out that he did not return home, she was scared where he could be, if he was in trouble, and whether the baby was safe.

Desperately, she began to fly around the island. She first searched the port but could not find him. Next she tried the market but still no sign of him, as minutes turned into hours, she began to cry, not wanting to lose both her love and their child over a stupid argument. As night fell, she began to lose hope, slowly flying over the beach back towards their hotel. As she made her way back, she noticed a small bonfire burning with a small group of people around it. They appeared to be enjoying the night and singing. Thinking she may as well try and see if they might have seen Danny, she landed a distance away from them and transformed back into Danny's human form before making her way towards the bonfire. As she got closer, she could hear the group singing 'One Love'.

_One love, one heart_

_Let's get together and feel all right_

_Hear the children crying_

_Hear the children crying_

_Give thanks and praise to the Lord and I will feel all right._

_Let's get together and feel all right._

As she got a better look at the people, she noticed they were not human but ghosts. Entering the light of the bonfire, she saw none other than the ghost of Bob Marley, singing and enjoying himself with the rest of the ghosts present.

_Let them all pass all their dirty remarks_

_There is one question I'd really love to ask_

_Is there a place for the hopeless sinner_

_Who has hurt all mankind just to save his own?_

_Believe me_

_One love, one heart_

_Let's get together and feel all right_

_As it was in the beginning_

_So shall it be in the end_

_Give thanks and praise to the Lord and I will feel all right._

_Let's get together and feel all right_

Looking at the rest of the group, she broke out in tears of joy as she saw Danny, out of his temporary human body, enjoying himself and singing along with the reggae legend. Running over, she threw her arms around him and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"Desiree! Glad you could join us." Danny said, happy that his wife had found him.

"Danny, I'm so sorry about our argument earlier. I didn't know it would bother you that much."

Danny simply laughed and gave her a peck on the cheek. "You did nothing wrong. If anything, I should be the one apologizing to you for yelling at you like that." Giggling, they sat down on the sand and listened to Bob continue his song.

_Let's get together to fight this Holy Armageddon_

_So when the Man comes there will be no, no doom_

_Have pity on those whose chances grow thinner_

_There ain't no hiding place from the Father of Creation_

_One love, one heart_

_Let's get together and feel all right._

_I'm pleading to mankind_

_Oh, Lord Whoa._

_Give thanks and praise to the Lord and I will feel all right._

_Let's get together and feel all right._

_Give thanks and praise to the Lord and I will feel all right._

_Let's get together and feel all right._

As the song ended, most of the ghosts began to disappear before only Danny, Desiree, and Bob Marley remained.

"So, I take it dat you are the amazing bride that Danny here was talkin' about." Bob chuckled.

"Wait, he told you about are body switch?" Desiree said, not liking the fact that Danny had willingly talked about their secret, even if it was to Bob Marley. He simply grinned before saying, "Yeah. We was smoking here on the beach when he just appeared in our camp."

Hearing this, Desiree turned to Danny and asked, "Did you join in on the smoking?"

Before Danny could reply, Bob let out a laugh before saying, "Don't worry, miss. Once we saw him was pregnant, we all put out our lights. I may be known for my smoking habits but people seem to forget that I knew my limits and appropriate times when I should and shouldn't smoke."

Hearing this, Desiree blushed profusely. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to jump to conclusions."

"No worries, mon." Bob replied. "Now tell me, what brings you here to Jamaica and how exactly did you end up in dis predicament?"

After explaining how they switched bodies and everything that happened in the last few months, Bob couldn't help but smile.

"Well, never in my wildest dreams could I imagine something like dat happening. I don't tink I could possibly comprehend the troubles you two have had." he replied.

"At least you understand our problems." Danny sighed, rubbing his stomach.

"You mind if I see how de little one is doing?" Bob asked.

"How can I possibly say no?" Danny chuckled.

Walking over, he placed a gentle hand on Danny's belly before a grin spread across his face. Instead of saying anything, he walked over, brought Desiree over to Danny before placing one of her hands on one side of his stomach and Danny's hand on the other. When they each felt movement on where their hands were, they quickly switch the placement of their hands to confirm their suspicions.

"Congratulations. Your expecting twins." Bob chuckled.

Desiree's face lit up with joy while Danny's paled.

"Oh shit. As if me being pregnant wasn't stressful enough, now I find out we are having twins."

"Don't worry, baby." Desiree said, trying to soothe him. "We'll get through this together."

"She's right, mon." Bob added. "Just like I sang a little while ago, give thanks and praise to the Lord, and everything will be all right."

Nodding, the two thanked Bob for talking with them before teleporting back to their hotel room and getting ready for bed. As they lay they, Desiree wrapped her arms around Danny's middle, resting on the ever growing baby bump.

"I love you Danny." Desiree whispered in his ear.

"And I you." he replied before they slowly drifted to sleep.

*****Meanwhile, Back at the GIW base*****

"So, do we have a deal?" the head GIW agent asked the ghost standing in front of him.

"Let me get this straight. You want me to pester the ghost child and place this tracking beacon on that bitch, Desiree, and in return, you agree to provide me with upgrades?" Skulker replied.

"Yes. It is crucial that the beacon is planted and goes unnoticed." the agent answered.

The ghostly hunter gave a malicious grin. "Its a deal."


End file.
